whymsipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Player Characters
Baron Munchkoffisgan * Race/Class: Human chef * Alignment: Lawful evil Baron Munchkoffisgan is a black-hearted, villainous member of the Chef's Guild who seeks ever new and more interesting ways of evil cooking. (His flambé d’petit chien vivre--flambé of live puppy--is particularly well-known for its delectableness.) The party ran afoul of him on the Elemental Plane of Pizza, when they thwarted his plans to drive Don Donatelli out of business. He tried to take them out several times over the next few months by sending exploding pastries, and eventually the party infiltrated his castle and stole the cursed spork of culinary excellence that was making him obsess over them so much. (Done at the behest of his girlfriend, Natalie Fatali.) They haven't heard from him since, so presumably he has moved or, or may just be stewing in his next revenge plot. Cordell * Race/Class: Human(?) deity * Alignment: unknown Cordell is the lapsed God of Gunslingers who appeared to Violetta to ask her help in restoring him to power. She didn't do much besides try to research him and ask around, but apparently it was enough, as he's been assembling a priesthood of drunks and vagabonds. He will very likely transition to being the God of Drunken Bums sometime soon, unless he or someone else makes an effort to change his portfolio. Den Frostweilder * Race/Class: Half-orc ranger * Alignment: Chaotic good Den is a battle-hardened urban ranger who helped the party in their first days in the Adventurer's Guild. He is an expert on Nexus geography, especially its sewers, and can always be found with an absolutely hideous dire rat animal companion named "Fluffmuffin," "Babykins," or some other saccharine name. (He seems to go through them quickly, but there's apparently a ready supply of more, all of them mangy, diseased, and evil-looking.) Don Donatelli * Race/Class: Halfling chef * Alignment: Neutral good Don Donatelli is the affable owner of Planar Pizza, a restaurant in Nexus's Portal District that gets its ingredients from the Elemental Plane of Pizza. He hired the party to prevent pirates (backed by Baron Munchkoffisgan) from interfering with his business and poaching the native life-forms. He has since become a good ally for the party, dropping them tips (and the occasional pizza) when needed. The Geistmeister * Race/Class: Unknown * Alignment: Unknown (presumably evil) The Geistmeister is a shadowy villain with alarming genre-savviness. The party has run into at least two of his (her?) machinations, which appeared to be calculated to allow his defeat so that he could gain power to face them again. They have never met him directly, only his minions and flunkies, and so know almost nothing about his true nature. Jacques Gustaeux * Race/Class: Gnome adamantine chef * Alignment: Chaotic good Jacques Gustaeux is the chef of the Galewind, the aethership the party took to Luxord while accompanying Yalla Skelhinengar. He is friendly and absolutely fearless when it comes to trying new foods. His larder is stocked with scores of exotic ingredients (some of them of questionable origin, like pickled beholder eyes), and his work is top-notch. He gave the party aide at various points during their time on the Galewind, especially when it came to poison antidotes. Kethalia * Race/Class: Half-elf bard * Alignment: Chaotic good Kethalia was a young bard who the party rescued in some downtime. She attached herself to them as their official groupie and cheering squad, but since it happened out-of-session both the players and the DM promptly forgot about her. Presumably she has since found herself another, more mindful party to follow. Yalla Skelhinengar * Race/Class: Human paladin * Alignment: Lawful good Yalla is the young heiress-apparent of the Skelhinengar family, a formerly successful family of bookprinters that has fallen on hard times recently. (They pull the books out of the aether with magic, but lately have only been able to get a bunch of vampire romances, which resulted in several veiled threats from the rulers of Sangria.) The party was hired to be her companions/guards on a trip to win glory and riches to help her father out. Though not quite up to their standards yet, they did help her grow and learn the adventurer's trade (not to mention when to lighten up a little).